


Jeep vs Camaro

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [91]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camaro - Freeform, Canon Compliant, M/M, Roscoe the Jeep, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: It's the Camaro that brings them back from the FBI mission that should've captured Derek to California. But Stiles knows how much it stands out, how easy it was to spot it at the warehouse where the agency knew Derek was. He's not willing to risk being discovered that easily again.





	Jeep vs Camaro

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/524977.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #248: cars

Stiles knows that he isn’t in a place to judge. He gets it, really, because his own attachment to Roscoe is something that the entire pack  _ and _ people outside it are well aware of. 

But he can’t help but wonder if Derek did think it through properly when, of all the cars he could possibly have, he chose a Camaro  _ again _ . Sure, the SUV he drove for a while back in Beacon Hills was so very much not fitting his personality, but at least it didn’t stand out. 

So, the drive back to California goes like this:

“Look, I’m just saying, we want to be as inconspicuous as possible,” Stiles tells Derek. 

“Right,” Derek says, and Stiles doesn’t have to look to know that there’s an eyeroll and  _ maybe _ a pout involved. 

“I love this car, I do,” Stiles continues, and he reaches out to run his fingers along the dashboard. “But it’s part of why you were so easy to track. I mean, let’s ignore the fact that technically this is stolen….”

“Borrowed. Indefinitely,” Derek corrects him, and it’s Stiles’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, right,” Stiles says. “Let’s  _ ignore _ that. What I’m saying is that it stands out. Sure, the FBI tracked it because it was reported stolen….”

“Oversight on my part, I didn’t make sure that none of the hunters were in a shape to do that,” Derek grunts.

“I….” Stiles takes a steadying breath. “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that. As an officer of the law….”

“In training,” Derek interjects, and when Stiles does look over this time, there’s a very clear smirk in his face.

“As a  _ future _ officer of the law,” Stiles says pointedly. “I would just like to  _ not _ be implicated in whatever it is you did down there.” 

“You’re not. And like I said, it’s borrowed. I’m more than happy to eventually return and give it back.” 

Derek’s smirk turns into the grin that Stiles remembers from the early days in Beacon Hills, just after he found out about werewolves. Derek has the ability to look predatory, no matter how much he likes to say that he is  _ not _ . 

“Look, I know where the keys to Roscoe are. Can we just leave this one at Scott’s and switch?” Stiles asks.

“Will it even drive?” Derek counters.

“Rude. Roscoe is invincible.” 

“Almost wasn’t, as far as I’ve been told,” Derek points out, and Stiles’s mind flashes back to when the Jeep was upside down, with him in it. 

“I would like to state for the record that  _ that _ was not my fault, even in the slightest,” Stiles says indignantly. 

“Didn’t say it was,” Derek tells him softly. “I’m glad you both made it.” 

Stiles lifts an eyebrow at that. For a while, neither of them speak, and it lets Stiles’s mind wander to places he hasn’t revisited in a long time. Like the summer when Erica and Boyd were missing, and when Isaac and Peter formed an unlikely search team, leaving him and Derek to team up too. The summer that Scott spent distracted with his mission to better himself, and to suddenly start reading, all to pretend that he wasn’t missing Allison. 

That summer, Roscoe was the vehicle of necessity, since Peter claimed the Camaro when he needed to drive, leaving Derek with no choice but to agree to use the Jeep when  _ they _ weren’t walking places or researching. 

“You know,” he says. “The Jeep does have more room in it.” 

Derek snorts, but doesn’t reply. 

“I mean, if we wanted to take a detour,” Stiles adds, cheeks heating up with the blush that rises in them. 

“I didn’t think you were….”

“Free to do so?” 

“Interested,” Derek tells him, glancing over. 

“Like that’s even possible,” Stiles mutters, well aware that in the enclosed space of the Camaro, there’s no way Derek would miss it. 

“We could explore the possibilities of this car, you know,” Derek says. “It is a long drive back. It would make sense that we take breaks. Or switch out who’s driving.” 

Stiles is suddenly glad that he isn’t the one at the steering wheel, because his mind immediately runs away with that thought. The possibilities that Derek is implying are endless.

“Yeah. Yeah okay, sure,” he manages to mumble. 

He can always negotiate the switch to Roscoe later, when they’re closer to Beacon Hills. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
